


The Class President and the Bad Boy

by IamMidnight



Series: Midnight's October/Nanowrimo Prompts 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A bit tropey, Alternate Universe - High School, Both have a great time, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Confined Space, Everything is consensual but not verbalized, Hand Jobs, Hand Over Mouth, In the Keith way, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Thigh sex, Top Keith (Voltron), Verbal Humiliation, but like, keith is a bad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamMidnight/pseuds/IamMidnight
Summary: Keith finds himself in a compromising position with none other than Lance, the Class President.





	The Class President and the Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by bl porn i used to read until i discovered fanfic porn.

Keith just wants to know.

He can’t change the past, he can’t change his actions, he isn’t even sure he wants to if given the chance.

But he wants a heads up, at least, before Shiro and his mom find out.

He got into another fight at school and this really might be it. Iverson and the admins had met earlier in the day to discuss whether he would be expelled or not. He’s hoping he gets one last chance, if for no other reason than to avoid the lectures that both Krolia and Shiro would unleash on him. That and, you know, being a high school dropout kind of sucks. It isn’t like Keith is one of those people who can network his way into a good job or some shit.

It isn’t his fault that some dickhead made fun of his dad being dead. Keith refuses to apologize for punching him in the goddamn face.

Chancing making a bad situation worse, he is currently sneaking into Iverson’s office when he should be in gym class. Jimmying the lock open is fairly easy. Iverson’s office is fairly bare. Just a desk, a computer, a row of leftover lockers, and two miserable chairs that Keith had sat in more times than he would like to admit. He makes his way across the dark office to Iverson’s computer. He starts clicking through the computer, trying to find his personal file. He knows getting caught breaking in will definitely land him expulsion, but he can’t help it. He just needs to know what’s happening to him.

He’s only in there for a few minutes when he hears a noise at the office door. Keith immediately ducks, hiding underneath the desk, which, really is stupid. He knows he’s caught.

Oddly enough, he doesn’t hear the sound of a key turning and unlocking the door. Rather, he hears similar sounds to what it sounded like when he jimmied the door open himself. Keith blinks and holds still as the door creaks open.

Through a gap in the bottom of the desk, he sees a tall, lanky figure nervously enter. The boy locks the door behind him and then makes his way to the desk and computer, eyes darting around and nervous, not bothering to turn on the light. As he comes closer, Keith can see that the anxious figure is Lance Alvarez.

_Huh. Interesting_, Keith thinks. 

Lance is one of the popular kidstm

He is clean cut and attractive and outgoing and athletic. He was also voted Class President this last semester. He isn’t one of the brains of the school, like Pidge and Hunk, but he is a good spokesperson. He is friendly, charms both his classmates and teachers alike, and generally seems to be going places in life.

People like him.

Except for Keith.

With his ripped up jeggings, leather jacket, and painted fingernails, Keith is not one of the popular kids. He is friends with Pidge and Hunk and that’s it. Lance himself, generally friendly to everyone, seems to hate Keith, targeting him as a rival one day after Keith made one point higher on some stupid test neither of them actually cared about.

See Keith actually isn’t a terrible student. He isn’t great either, but he holds his own, excelling in art and gym class. He doesn’t know why Mr. Perfect hates it so much that Keith occasionally performs better than him on a test, especially when Lance has everything else going for him compared to someone like Keith.

Keith figures that Lance is one of _those _people. A perfectionist who only cares about his image. Someone who gets his teeth bleached and has a skincare routine. Someone who is generally friendly to all, but, like a politician, doesn’t really care beyond what he can get from people. Keith is different and those perfect popular kids don’t really like different. They like cookie cutter and easy to control.

He figures Lance is headed for a career as a politician of some sort, maybe not actual politics but a member of a school board or maybe a principal or something. Some job that requires small talk and making connections and giving bullshit inspirational speeches. 

However, seeing Lance creep across the room and start clicking through Iverson’s computer makes Keith think that maybe he is wrong about Lance. Mr. Class President himself, breaking the rules, maybe even breaking the law right now. 

Keith pops out from under the desk a moment later. Lance jumps, shrieking so high pitched that it is almost funny. 

“What the hell, what are you doing?” Lance squeaks.

“What am I doing? What are YOU doing? Breaking into the principal’s office…”

Lance’s guilty face is all Keith needs to see to know he is right and not misunderstanding the situation. 

“I..”

“You, what?” Keith steps in front of him, a smirk playing across his lips.

Lance swallows, nervously looking around, cowering against the back wall.

It’s actually surprisingly cute.

“Oh, fuck off, Keith. Don’t act like you’re perfect.”

“Everyone knows I’m not perfect. You on the other hand…”

Lance abruptly starts walking, pushing past Keith and bumping shoulders with him. 

It is that exact moment that they both hear a terrible sound. A terrifying click and the turn of a key.

Iverson.

They both freeze.

Keith comes to his senses a second faster than Lance and, without thinking, grabs Lance from behind, one hand over his mouth and another around his waist, then drags him into one of the lockers located on the far wall.

It is a tight fit, but he is able to close the locker door just as Iverson sweeps in and turns on the light.

Keith goes as still as possible, only feeling his breathing next to Lance’s in the tight, dark space.

Through the slits of the locker door, they can see Iverson relax at the computer and even start typing. Keith relaxes just enough to notice other things about his current predicament.

Lance is about as tall as him and has broad shoulders, but a surprisingly small waist. Keith can tell because Lance’s entire body is flush with his, back pressed to his chest and butt against his crotch.

He is smaller than Keith though, just a bit more slender, muscled like a swimmer rather than a football player. He actually fits perfectly against Keith, slotting against his body.

Keith’s hand is still wrapped around Lance’s mouth and an arm slung around his waist. He probably should let go, but he doesn’t, spending a second just wondering at just how soft Lance’s skin is.

Lance is very warm and he smells nice and when he squirms a little in Keith’s arms his butt rubs just right against Keith’s most sensitive place.

Maybe it’s adrenaline, maybe it’s just having a pretty boy pressed against him, but Keith can feel heat rising in that small locker.

Heat isn’t the only thing rising either.

He knows Lance can feel it too. Lance is wearing gym clothes, comfy, but thin material, shorts and a shirt. Keith’s pants don’t hide much either.

He can feel Lance freeze for a moment, and then squirm more.

“You’re making it worse, dumbass,” Keith dares to whisper.

Lance makes some muffled sound back and squirms more. Keith’s shifts his grip, slipping a bit lower and briefly wondering as his hand grazes over something hard.

Something hard on Lance’s body.

On the front of Lance’s body.

It takes Keith some time to process. To come to terms.

But Lance is definitely hard too and Keith just touched his dick.

Keith grins, a feral emotion taking him over as he deliberately rubs his hand up and down Lance’s torso, from those great abs to the flat stomach down to his semi-hard cock.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Lance freezes again before relaxing, ever so slightly leaning back into Keith. All Keith can hear is both of their pounding heartbeats and Iverson’s steady clicking on his computer.

He rubs Lance’s beautiful silky skin, enjoying the slight softness of his stomach. Then, he dares to live his dreams and pulls Lance’s shorts down to his ankles.

Lance’s hips buck and Keith stares at the back of his head in wonder.

He never, ever would have guessed that Lance is nothing but a dirty pervert, someone getting off on being manhandled by someone like Keith in a locker with the principal basically listening in.

He’s too far in to hold back now. Too encouraged by Lance’s hard nipples and hard cock and body pushing back into his.

He pushes Lance’s boxers down too, fully exposing him. Lance’s legs immediately spread, a whimper emerging from behind Keith’s firm grip on Lance’s face.

Keith reaches down, gently taking hold of Lance’s cock. He is rock hard now and dripping precome, Keith realizes.

“Shhhh,” he whispers at Lance, slowly jacking him off. Lance ruts into his hand, a slight tremble in his body.

With one foot, Keith kicks Lance’s legs even further apart, then does what he has been aching to do since the moment Lance is pressed against his body.

He unleashes his own cock, pulling his pants and boxers down just enough for it to pop out.

Lance isn’t the only one who gets to have fun, after all.

Now, Keith isn’t a sadist. He knows that actual penetration is not happening, not without a lot of force and pain. So, he settles for the next best thing and presses his cock between Lance’s thighs.

Lance immediately closes his legs, clamping down around Keith’s cock. The feeling of his soft thighs slick with sweat and precome feels like heaven to Keith.

He strikes a rough pace, humping between Lance’s legs, groaning softly at just how good this feels, at how hot this situation is. He steadies himself by gripping more tightly over Lance’s mouth and pulling down, angling Lance’s body to the perfect spot for Keith to pump his cock.

“You like this, don’t you. Being manhandled by someone like me, degrading yourself like this, you dirty slut.”

At the words, like magic, Lance comes, spraying the door of the locker in front of him. He slumps, breathing hard, letting Keith continue to use his thighs.

A few moments later, Keith feels a tentative hand curl around the head of his cock that is emerging from between Lance’s thighs.

“Good boy,” Keith whispers, fucking harder, chasing the feeling of Lance’s soft hand with the peak of every thrust. He comes not long after, adding his own cum to Lance’s.

Keith’s dad used to have a gross friend who told Keith one time that you should always jack off before every major decision because everything seems clearer after coming instead of before.

His words that seemed weird to him at 10 now seem like a prophesy. Now that Keith has come and is thinking straight, he has no idea what the fuck he just did. He is in Iverson’s office with the class president who has his pants and boxers down at his ankles. They had just come all over school property.

Lance doesn’t seem to be taking it much better. Keith pulls his hand away from Lance’s mouth, finally, but for a boy that always has something to say, he is shockingly silent now. Silent and possibly in denial, pretending like Keith isn’t even there.

Keith looks out from the slits in the locker door and sees that, at some point, Iverson had left. He frequently spends time walking around the school so Keith prays that he is actually gone and makes his escape. With a push past Lance, he opens the locker and swaggers out of the room, not looking back, not wanting Lance to see the panic on his face.

He doesn’t stop walking until he exits the school and travels the 8 miles back to his house, throwing himself down on his bed and screaming into a pillow with all his might.

**Author's Note:**

> my friend: wouldn't iverson hear them?  
me: shhhhhh its porn it doesn't have to make sense!


End file.
